Lost and Found
by fashiongirl97
Summary: Too much has changed now, they've changed. Time has passed. They've lost them selves, and can'e imagine ever finding them. Now, these days, love is the enemy. Now though, now well maybe they could just...turn it around-Songfic to Leona Lewis ft 1 republic


_Discalimer: I don't own NCIS or Leona Lewis._

_ I hope you enjoy…_

_Song- Lost and found by Leona Lewis with One Republic_

_xXx_

"I feel like I don't even know you anymore Jenny!" he shouted.

"Well maybe you never did!" she retaliated.

"For once, I actually agree with you, because the Jenny I _thought_ I knew, she wouldn't have chosen a job over love. She would have talked it through, not just left me with a letter!"

"Well the Jethro I believed in, he wouldn't have just left his team in the lurch whilst he went off on a margarita safari!"

"You know what? You've changed Jenny! Once upon a time you were caring, warm happy. Now you are just a cold hearted ice queen. You're not the woman I fell in love with all those years ago. Maybe I should be glad you left in Paris, in fact I am."

"Fine! You go get all the criminals and forget how everyone else around you feels, after all that's what you do best. That and getting divorced."

He left after the words had left her mouth, with a louder than usual, and necessary slam of the door.

_**Why do we say things we can't take back?**_

More and more had they fought lately. Worse had the fights gotten more personal each and every time. Pasts raked up, dirty washing aired in public and secrets paraded for all to hear. The door slams growing in intensity, the death glares more icy. Cynthia knew the routine all too well now. Five minutes after agent Gibbs arrived, the voices began to rise. Calls were held unless she could tell her boss could take little more before she broke, then and only then did the ever loyal assistant intervene, offering the director and escape route. Once Gibbs had left she'd wait three minutes before arriving at her boss' desk with a Paracetamol and glass of water.

_**And why do we miss what we never had?**_

'Paris', that was a low dig, the lowest yet. Then again so was Mexico. Todays fight had been the worst yet. Not the loudest or longest, but the most spiteful. She missed the old days, when life was simple, when love was evident and heart ruled head. But she supposed it was all a lie now. Cause back then she was kidding herself that it would last forever. Him too. He wasn't honest about his past, and nor was she. It was all a lie, all apart from the part when she said _'I love you'_.

_**Both of us fell to the ground,  
>And love was so lost it couldn't be found,<strong>_

He went home that night, yet for once not to the basement for his boat and bourbon, tonight that held too many memories. Outside he went, fell onto the grass and just stared aimlessly at the DC stars in all their glory.

She barely mad it inside her townhouse that night before she broke. She waved off her security detail before sliding down the old oak door and for once allowing the tears to fall freely.

Once upon a time they made up after their fights. It'd barely be an hour before one or the other broke. That was when they were in love. Now though, making up was an alien concept to the pair. These days, their love was so lost under all their problems and professionalism; they'd given up on ever finding it again.

_**What would it take to forget who's blamed?**_

He'd love nothing more than for them to be able to forget about all the blame, all the mistakes and for once be able to just forgive and forget.

_**I'm tired of crying at the sound of your name,**_

She was tired of crying (inside at least) every time she saw him flirting. Missing him so badly it hurt when she remembered all the good times they had shared.

_**Why don't we turn this around?**_

Jethro sat on the grass when he realised he'd lost his first love all those years ago, and then Jenny nearly a decade ago. Yet she still had his heart and he wanted hers again. So he grabbed his keys and began on the oh so familiar journey.

_**Love ain't the enemy,**_

She still loved him, she always had. It'd just taken her a hell of a long time to remember. Outside the rain was pounding down on the window panes. Yet sure as rain fell was she that she heard a car pull up outside.

_**Don't you wanna be…  
>Lost then found,<strong>_

Jethro stepped out of his old worn truck and walked up the path, becoming soaking wet in the process.

_**Lost then found,**_

She opened the door to see a familiar figure walking towards her. She ran down the path, and as soon as she was close enough his lips went crashing down onto hers. In that moment all the fights and hatred, pain and hurt disappeared.

_**Lost then found,**_

A love most thought to be lost forever had been found and revived in just one night. And kissing in the rain had never felt so good!

_**Love ain't the enemy,  
>We were lost then found.<strong>_

_Hope you enjoyed,_

_Please review _

_xXx_


End file.
